


No More Lies

by Ninjaboy13779546



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Secrets, Spideychelle, TomDaya, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Michelle's is so curious of where Peter always disappears to, so she follows him. But when she does, she finds out something...unexpected. And as she digs deeper, she finds out that his superhero life isn't the only thing he's been hiding from her.





	1. What're You Hiding, Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working pretty hard on Hunt For Love, but I decided to take a break and write another piece of TomDaya love. So this will be the first of multiple SpideyChelle stories that I'll be making. Plus I'm open to ideas, so if you have any, let me know. But other than that, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

***Midtown School of Science and Technology***

(Peter's POV)

Detention. That's where you end up when you sneak out of school to try to stop a robbery. On the bright side, at least I was able to save the day and nobody got hurt. But on the dark side, I'm stuck here for the next thirty minutes when I should be out there patrolling the city.

"Hey Parker,"I heard someone say. I turn to see Michelle(or as she prefers,'MJ'). She held up another sketch she drew of me.

 "Very funny, Michelle,"I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Thanks, Pete, I thought it was funny too." she replied in an equally sarcastic voice,"So Peter, in detention again for ditching in class again. Where exactly do you go when you leave?"

"None of your business, Michelle."

Honestly, for a girl who claims to not care, she seems to be interested in what I'm doing. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think she actually cared. But she keeps saying that she-

[EXPLOSION]

OK now I **really** need to go, and detention isn't gonna stop me.

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

Peter grabbed his bag, got up, and headed for the door.

"Where're you going, Peter?"Coach Wilson said groggily,"Get back here!" 

"Look, Coach Wilson, I really need to go,"He said with a sense of urgency,"If you let me go, I'll....stay an extra hour tomorrow."

"[Sigh] Fine."

And just like that, Peter bolted out the detention room.

'Not this time, Parker."Michelle said to herself.

"Hey Coach Wilson, can I go too?" she asked.

"Why're you asking me? You don't even have detention."

"So is that a yes?"She asked coyly.

"Just go,"Coach Wilson said letting his head drop to his desk.

So Michelle got her stuff, put in her backpack and headed out to follow Peter. 

* * *

 Once she walked into the hall, Michelle looked around until she saw Peter walk towards a set of lockers. When he stopped in front of them, he looked around to make sure nobody was around. Michelle quickly retreated back into the detention room and hid behind the door. After about three seconds, she poked her head out into the hallway to see Peter lift the lockers to reveal a secret compartment underneath it. He reached down and pulled out a brown bottle, set the lockers down, and started to run for the doors. Michelle started to run after Peter and saw him jump right over a fence, and that made her stop in her tracks.

'How the hell did he do that,'she said to herself.

She waited until he started to run before she started chasing him again. She followed him until he ran into an alley, but she stopped at the entrance of the alley and poked her head out to see Peter taking his of his clothes off, exposing his chiseled back. 'Wow! Parker looks pretty good,' Michelle thought.

When he was down to nothing but his underwear, she saw something she definitely didn't expect. She watched as Peter pulled a red and blue suit out of his backpack, stepped into it, put his hand on his chest, and suddenly the suit shrunk to fit Peter's body perfectly. When the suit was on fully, she saw a red spider logo on his back. That's when she realized,'Peter...is...Spider-Man?' Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw Peter run towards the dead end of the alley, jumped up and landed on the roof of the building and ran out of sight. Michelle stood there at the edge of the alley, mouth agape, contemplating what she had just seen. After a while, she walked into the alley

Michelle stood there at the edge of the alley, mouth agape, contemplating what she had just seen. After a while, she walked into the alley and looked down at Peter's discarded clothes and his bag. She picked up his shirt and stared at it. Her brain was racked with questions. How long has Pete been Spider-Man? How did he become Spider-Man?

That's when she decided, she was gonna get to the bottom of this.


	2. What Else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle shows up at Peter's and confronts him, but also finds out something... unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, sorry I've been taking so long to update. I've just been really busy with my F8 story, but don't worry. I'm not abandoning this project. So don't soil yourself. Also, this will be a short story so there will be either one or two more chapters AND an epilogue. So stay tuned and I'll see you at the end of the chapther.

*****Parker Residence*****

Michelle walked up to the door of the Parker Residence. On her shoulder, she was carrying Peter's backpack. Her goal was to confront Peter about this whole situation. Though she was determined, she was a little bit nervous about this. What if Peter used his powers to spit venom at her? Or web her up and drink her blood? Or worse, eat her. Shaking her head, Michelle put on a face of determination and knocked on the door. After a while, the knob turned and the door opened to reveal May Parker.

"Oh hi, Ms. Parker," Michelle said, "I'm Michelle, I'm one of Peter's friends. Um, he left his bag at school and I just wanted to make sure that he got it back."

"Oh thank you," May replied, "And you can just call me Aunt May, everyone does. Um, you can come in and give it to him yourself."

May pointed to his room and walked back into the kitchen. Michelle walked towards the door and stopped at the door. 'Well here goes nothing.' She said to herself.

* * *

 Peter sat in his room looking up at the ceiling. Today was NOT a great day. He lost his bag and books, AGAIN, and he got his butt whooped by one of the bank robbers. How could this day possibly get any worse?

'Knock, Knock, Knock.'

Peter lifted his head and looked at the door. 'I wasn't expecting anyone,' he said to himself. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's MJ!" He heard.

That thing I said about this getting any worse? This is it. What is she here for? 'To torture me? To make fun of me and make my day worse than it already is? Cause that's physically impossible.' Peter opened the door to find Michelle standing there with his bag and a smirk on her face.

"H-H-Hi, MJ," Peter said slightly freaked out. "Wha-Wha-What're you doing here?"

"I found your bag," She replied holding it up.

"Oh, thanks," Peter said reaching for it, but as he did Michelle pulled it away.

"I also found something else, something you've been hiding. I think we should talk about it." She walked into his room and sat on his bed. He closed the door behind him and leaned against and sat in his desk chair.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kinda bolted outta detention pretty quick, I imagine it had to be for some important reason, right?"

"Um... yeah it uh... I went to... Ned's," Peter stuttered, "Yeah, yeah it's our um...daily...LEGO night."

"Peter that is the saddest excuse I've ever heard," Michelle said shaking her head.

"Well, it's the truth."

Michelle stood up and walked over and stood in front of him. "Alright Peter, if that's the truth, then I believe you," She said reaching into his bag.

"Oh, by the way, that thing I told you that I found, it told me a lot, Spider-Man!" She threw the bag at Peter and held up a bottle labeled 'Web Fluid'. When she said that, Peter jumped up and covered her mouth.

"SHHHH! If Aunt May hears you, she will kill me!" He whispers.

"Fee Mumin Moo(She doesn't know)?" She said through his hand, but he understood what she said.

"Yeah, she doesn't know, and if she finds out, she will ground me for life and I won't be able to go out and fight crime. Please MJ, I'm begging you, please don't tell her."

The room was filled with silence as the stood there and starred each other down. Deep down Michelle saw that Peter was serious about this. As serious as it was back in D.C. She saw in him a real hero who was willing to risk his own life to save others. And that's what this city needed.

"Ok," She sighed, "I won't tell her."

"Thank you, MJ!" He exclaimed hugging her to which she hugged back.

"So what else is there about you I don't know?" She asked breaking the hug.

"Here let me show you," Peter said pulling out his suit.

* * *

**(45 Minutes Later)**

So after almost an hour of showing her the characteristics and mechanics of the suit and being introduced to the AI, Michelle lifting the mask just above her browline.

"Honestly Peter, that is awesome," she said.

"Thanks, MJ," Peter replied, "Glad you like it. And thanks for keeping my secret."

"No problem, Parker. So what else is there you've been hiding?"

"Um-"

"Kids, dinner's ready!" They heard Aunt May yell.

"Saved by the bell," Peter sighs with relief, "Um, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Michelle laughed at Peter's attempts of avoiding the question,"Sure."

"Great, I'm uh... I'm gonna go wash up and um... I'll be right back." Peter stuttered.

As the door closed, Michelle pulled the mask back down over her face. "Hey, Friday."

"What's up, MJ?" The AI replied.

"Does Peter have any videos on here?"

"Yes, I record everything the mask sees when Peter has it on."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's called the Baby Monitor Protocol, created by Mr. Stark to watch Peter's every move." Michelle cracked up at this. The fact that a 16-year-old superhero needed to be watched by a billionaire superhero was hilarious. You'd think that a superhero wouldn't need watching, especially by another superhero. Plus if it's something called 'The Baby Monitor Protocol'. It's like being twenty-seven and still needing a pacifier to go to sleep. 

The HUD scrolled around until it brought up a video. It was showing when Peter was playing around pretending he was at Liz's party. _"Hey what's up everybody? Yeah, kick a** party. Oh, Peter's told me a lot about you."_

Michelle burst out laughing at seeing Peter fooling around. This was something that no one would want their friends to see, it was way too embarrassing. She tried to catch her breath as the next video came up showing Peter standing with a meat mallet, " _T_ _is I, Thor, Son of Odin!"_

The room was once again filled with laughter and a 'THUMP' as Michelle hit the ground and grabbing her sides. This was funnier than watching Peter practice for a party. Still laughing, she crawled her way to the bed, pulled herself into it and lay on her back. "Thank you, Karen, for showing me that. I needed that."

"Your welcome," The AI said as the screen moved to another video, "Here's another video. I think you might like this one."

This video was different. It showed the ceiling, meaning that Peter must've been on his back when this was recorded. _"Hey, Karen?"_ Peter asked in the video.

_"What's up, Peter?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Peter replied, "I_ jus- _, um... I think I might like somebody at school."_

Woah! Was this for real? Peter liked somebody at school? Liz had left about three months ago and Peter hadn't really seemed so keen on starting up a new relationship. But this was something, Did Ned or Aunt May know about this? She was brought out of her train of thought as the video continued.

_"Is this about Liz?"_

_"No, um... Actually, it's about one of my other friends."_

_"What's her name?" Karen asked._

_"Her name's Michelle."_

Michelle's eye's widened and her mouth went into an 'O' shape. This could not be real. This HAD to be a joke...... But what if it wasn't. What if this was real? A feeling swept over her whole body to the point of her feeling numb. What was this feeling? Was it... a crush? Did she feel the same way about him? She did admit that he did look handsome, plus he had a nice ripped form. But aside from that, She did kinda care about him. And this wasn't the first time this feeling had come to her, the first time was back in D.C. at the Washington Monument. When she saw the explosion and the top crack, she was afraid that she would never see her 'friends' again, including Peter.........There was no doubt about it, she liked Peter Parker. Like 'like liked' him. She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in as the video kept going.

 _"What about Liz?"_ Karen asked

 _"Well, I'm not sure if I ever really liked Liz,"_ Peter confessed, _"I think I just had a little crush on her. But my feelings are way stronger for Michelle than they were for Liz."_

_"Hmm. Sounds like Love to me Peter."_

_"What?!"_ The screen moved in the indication that Peter lifted his head up and looked at himself in the mirror, _"I don't know if I 'love' her, Karen. But I definitely like her."_

This sparked up a new feeling that hit Michelle in the heart. It was a warm tender, caring type of feeling. The feeling of being loved and cared for by another person, which was undeniably heartwarming.

"Hey, Karen?"

"Yes?"

"When was that video taken?" Michelle asked.

"The video was recorded approximately two months ago."

So for the past two months, Peter had a crush on her and hadn't said anything to her. Now she had something else to confront Peter about, and she knew just how to do it.

* * *

 

It took a while, but Peter finally came back. And as soon as he closed the door, he was pushed up against it and felt something press against his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Michelle holding him up against the door, and kissing him.

She was **kissing** him. **Him**. His crush for the past two months was actually kissing him, **ON THE LIPS!!!!** This was AWESOME!!! Peter soon gave in and began to kiss back. Their lips rubbed against each other until, well... Let's just say that things got a little hot right there.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart for air. Michelle opened her eyes and looked directly into Peter's as they both panted like their lives depended on it. 

"Where did that come from?" Peter asked.

"That was just something I've been waiting to give to you for a while," she replied.

It took a while for Peter to comprehend what she meant, but when he did his eyes widened, "You mean you..."

But she just replied with a wink. 

"But why and how could you... ya' know, like me back when you always make fun of me?"

Michelle snickered," Ya' know, for a smart guy, you don't know that much about girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Girls pick on the guys they like," she stated

When she said that, Peter shook his head and massaged his temples. "So what does that means for us?"

A mischevious smile found it's way to Michelle's face as she leaned in closer, "Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Feeling bold, Peter complied and met her halfway. Next thing he knew, they were at it again. And I think you know what I mean by 'IT' and I ain't talking about the movie. When they broke apart, Peter finally felt something with Michelle that he never felt with Liz. A "special connection" with that special someone. So mentally preparing himself, he took a deep breath and said, "MJ, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You didn't have to ask, Peter," She chuckled, "But yes, I will be your girlfriend."

And just like that, Peter's brain exploded. He ha never been so happy in his life, then again, he never had a girlfriend before. But now he did. Sure it was a little quick, I mean he didn't even offer to take him out on a date. Then an idea came to his head.

"So, would my new girlfriend like to join me and my Aunt for dinner?" He asked jokingly

Michelle couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness and the manners emanating from Peter right now. Catching her breath, she said, "Yes I would love to have dinner with my new boyfriend and his Aunt."

So the two went to the dining room and for the first time, Michelle felt at home.

* * *

After dinner, Michelle offered to help with the dishes, but Aunt May declined.

"Are you sure, Aunt May?" She asked.

"Positive, sweetie!" Aunt May hollered from the kitchen.

"Well then, in that case, I guess I better get home."

"Oh, I'll walk you out." Peter said jumping out of his chair and walking his new girlfriend to the door. As the walked out, Aunt May watched them and smiled with a knowing smile. 'That's my boy,' she thought.

* * *

Outside, Peter and Michelle stood and said their goodbyes.

"Well thanks for dropping by, Michelle," Peter said scratch the back of his neck, "Thanks for bringing me my bag."

"No problem," She replied with a bit of cheeriness in her voice, "And don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks."

Before she left, Michelle grabbed his collar and pulled him down for one more kiss. When she pulled back, she put on a half smile-half smirk face.

"See you in detention," she said with a wink. And then she walked off. As she did, Peter stood there frozen, watching her leave, noticing that she was walking a weird way. When she was out of sight, Peter went back into his apartment with a smile.

'That girl is gonna be the death of me.' he thought.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOAAAHHH!!!! Peter's got a new girlfriend!!!!! I honestly didn't know that was gonna happen like that, I was just writing what my imagination brought up so if it was bad, I'm sorry. But I did the best I could do. Anyway, Have a good day and see you all next time. Peace.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I said that there would be another chapter before the epilogue, but I felt that it would be right to end it with three. This chapter will also feature Mary Jane Watson's iconic 'Tiger' line from the second Tobey Maguire Spider-Man Movie. So I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter.

**(2 Weeks Later)**

The past two weeks had been the best for Michelle. She got to meet Spider-Man, got a new boyfriend, and was having more fun than she'd had in a looong time. Ever since they started dating, Michelle's personality had changed quite a bit. Except for the fact that she was more open to talking and smiling.

 She still made fun of people sometimes, but then again no one would know her if she wasn't. Right now she was heading to Peter's house. It was unexpected so she decided to call him. It rang for almost a whole minute 'til it went to voicemail. Normally she would've hung up, but she decided to leave a message.

"Hey loser, it's Michelle, your girlfriend... Ya' know It's gonna take me a while to get used to that. I have your keys, by the way, you left them in detention yesterday. Don't worry, I'm coming over right now to hang out, so I'll give'em to you when I'm there. Anyway, I'll see you when I get there... L-Lo-Love ya...Um...Yeah ok, bye."

Even though they'd been dating, Michelle was still learning how to process her new emotions. She probably wouldn't be able to do it if Peter wasn't there to help here. That boy had changed her better.

* * *

  *****Parker Residence*****

As Michelle walked up to the door of the Parker Residence, the memory of her first time coming here flew into her mind. That was one eventful day. She'd gone to confront a boy who was Spider-Man and had left his girlfriend, talk about a wonderful turn of events.

She knocked on the door and Aunt May opened it.

"Hey Aunt May," she said.

"Hi, MJ," Aunt May replied, "If you're looking for Peter, he said he'd be waiting for you on the roof. Here, take this up there for you kids."

She gave Michelle a bag of food for them.

"Thanks, Aunt May. See ya later."

Michelle took the food and headed for the stairs.

* * *

**(Roof)**

Michelle walked through the door and looked around for Peter. There wasn't much on the roof, just a few old crates, and a pigeons cage.

She walked over to the cage and looked inside.

"You guys haven't seen Peter have you?" She asked jokingly.

"I have," a voice said.

A web was shot down and the bag of food was pulled up. Michelle looked up to see Peter squatting on the edge of the cage, smiling and holding the bag.

"Hey, MJ."

"Hey Parker, so are you gonna come down or am I gonna have to come up there?"

Peter shot a web on the edge and hung down upside down on the cage. Michelle walked up to him face to face, grabbed his head and kissed him.

When they broke the kiss, Peter let go of the line and sat down on a crate with the bag of food. Michelle sat down on the side of him and took out a sandwich as did Peter. But before Peter could take a bite,

(sirens)

Peter gets up and looks over the edge of the roof to see cop cars racing by. He sighed because he knew he had to go to work. He turned to see Michelle standing there.

"I'm sorry about this, I know you wanted to have a nice meal between us."

"Don't sweat it, Parker. I'll be here when you get back."

Peter nodded. Michelle walked up to him and kissed him again.

"Go get 'em, Tiger." She said breaking the kiss.

Peter blushed and pulled out his mask and put it on before jumping off the roof and swinging away. Michelle stood there shaking her head while smiling. This is what she expected when she started dating a superhero.


End file.
